Challenge
by my-chemical-romanoff
Summary: When Hamilton talks non-stop, Burr knows how to silence him...


"That's irrelevant to the topic!" Jefferson barked.

"I beg to differ," Alexander interrupted. "And, pardon me, but _I_ should be the one leading the topic regarding our finances."

"The topic has been _you_ all day," Jefferson droned, turning his head to the side to roll his eyes in Madison's direction.

"I have the floor, Sir," Alexander continued, watching the side of Thomas' head and choosing to ignore the gentleman's childish behavior so that he could finish his thought-out argument to the intellectuals around him.

Aaron Burr watched Hamilton with a crooked smirk before turning to Jefferson on his left. "He's in good spirits today."

"Too good," Jefferson admonished. "The more pride he has, the more his mouth runs."

"And it's all just nonsense so he can hear his own voice," Madison pointed out, only to have his hushed remark ignored.

Burr lightly tapped at a piece of parchment before him. "I can make him quiet," he challenged.

Jefferson chuffed. "Good luck getting your two cents in," he warned. Hamilton had the floor for what felt like hours, and anyone daring enough to try to stifle him was answered with more non-stop babbling.

Burr's fist tightened. "Hamilton," he sternly called out to the man's backside.

Alexander's shoulders instinctively flinched. Still, he continued talking, unwilling to give Burr any acknowledgement.

"Hamilton," Burr repeated.

Alexander, keeping his back to Burr, had to finish his sentence before finally addressing his friend. "Burr," he hastily remarked, "I have more to cover, so please hold any-…"

"In relation to what you were saying," Burr smoothly interrupted, "You mentioned something to me last night-it was quite a good idea. Why haven't you brought it up?"

Whatever "idea" Burr mentioned was nonexistent. Still, Alexander didn't want to discredit his friend in front of a crowd or have Burr continue to disrupt him. "Our discussion at dinner. Yes, of course, I'll touch on that in a moment." Hamilton continued.

There was no dinner last night. Burr smirked as he had to listen to Hamilton jabber on from where he left off.

Jefferson turned to glare in Burr's direction. "What fantastic help you are..."

Burr knew attempting to derail Alexander was going to some time. It was hard to deter a man with a natural gift for words.

"I'm holding you responsible for buying drinks for everyone here," Jefferson muttered.

Now it had become a full-fledged challenge, and Burr didn't want to be the fool responsible for the room's suffering. "Pardon the interruption, but I believe the idea you mentioned to me will be enough for us to escape debt." Burr needed to talk faster than Alexander if he wanted to get a word in edgewise. "How did that plan of yours go again?..." He caught Hamilton's hands fidgeting behind his back and Burr could only imagine the look of exasperation on Alexander's face.

Again, there was no dinner, but there _was_ a visit from Burr, one that occurred whilst Eliza and the children were away. What occurred between the two men had absolutely nothing to do with the state of the nation. Hamilton continued talking from where he originally left off, and as he did, he turned his body to the side and stole a brief glance at Burr smirking in his direction. He was purposefully provoking him. Alexander chose to not let Burr win at his petty game, so he continued to speak about issues that mattered. "I will touch on what Burr was saying later," Hamilton assured his audience. "Back to-…"

"Hamilton." Burr knew he was backing Hamilton into a corner. The others may not have seen it, but he did. No one knew Alexander better than he did…

Alexander answered Burr with his back as he continued his rant. "…the issue we're faci-…"

" _Hamilton…_ "

The tone implied a cocky grin on Burr's face, but Hamilton refused to turn around. "Burr!" Alexander snapped back. "Please!"

Jefferson snorted, amused by the juvenile game between two grown men.

"Hamilton…" Aaron calmly replied.

"The question we should be asking ourselves," Hamilton continued. "Is how does th—…"

" _Alexander!_ "

Hamilton's mouth hung open mid-word as Burr's commanding tone suddenly made the heat of four layers of clothing unbearable. "This…This is how…" The soreness in his legs and aching in his arms was finally catching up to him from last night.

Burr coolly rose from his seat and approached the man from behind. "Is that all, Alexander?" he sneered, admiring the way Hamilton's lower lip quivered as he fought to so much as acknowledge him in his peripheral vision. "Very well, then." Burr lightly slapped Hamilton on the shoulder, forcing the man to sharply inhale through his nose.

Hamilton turned on his heel, forcing his eyes to remain straight ahead as Burr murmured a final _"Alexander_ " into his ear as he briskly walked away. He stole Burr's chair and loosened the cravat chafing his neck. The dry air cooled the sweat that had formed, but at the same time, it had Alexander feeling the ghost of Burr's lips kissing the skin. He tightened his collar as his eyes flickered to Jefferson who insisted on staring at his guilty red face.

"The cat stole your tongue," he quietly remarked with a wink.

Hamilton narrowed his eyes. "I can't stand his interruptions." He reached for a quill resting in a bottle of ink and let it hover over a half-written page of Burr's notes. Alexander was itching to write, but the only words he wished to pen were words he didn't want wandering eyes falling upon. Jefferson, especially-he had a sixth sense for anything of a scandalous nature, and he was also the last person Hamilton would want to know. He lifted his gaze to watch Aaron Burr speak. Alexander's instinctive need to write overpowered him and his quill hurriedly scrawled his longing to grab Burr from behind and peel off his coat. Hamilton added that he would shamelessly do it for the public eye. Anything to humiliate Burr after he so rudely put him in his place. The notion of wanting to degrade Burr sparked a flame that pleased Alexander's carnal needs. As gentle of a lover Burr was, he always liked to make sure that Hamilton knew he was in his proper place.

 _"Who do you respect?" Burr crooned, pulling at the cravat around his partner's neck._

 _Hamilton gagged until the cloth loosened enough for him to properly speak. "Sir," he spat. The fabric tightened around his windpipe. "Y-you, Sir."_

 _Burr shoved Hamilton forward into his bed and tore away the cravat before wrestling Alexander out of his waistcoat. "That's right," he purred into Hamilton's ear._

 _Hamilton sneered against starched sheets while Burr insisted on undressing him as though we were a toy. "You seem experienced in this."_

 _Burr slipped out of his own waistcoat with a smirk. "'Experienced' is one word… But you can say that I've been thinking of this. Of_ you _."_

 _Alexander rolled onto his back and tossed his shirt to the floor. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Sir," he teased._

 _"It won't be the last." Burr slipped his shirt over his head and threw it into the pile of Hamilton's clothes. He crawled over Alexander's body and let his lips graze the man's jaw._

 _Hamilton turned his head until his lips met with Burr's._

 _"I'm surprised," Aaron hummed, breaking the kiss to make a brief comment. "You're quieter than I imagined…"_

 _"'Talk less, smile more.'" Alexander teased. "Besides, I'd rather enjoy the moment."_

 _Burr chuckled._

 _"Expect a long letter in the morning…"_

 _"All about my incredible love making?" Burr winked._

 _"We'll see," Hamilton promised with feigned amusement._

 _Burr clicked his tongue and reached in between their bodies to tug at his partner's pants. "I already know you're pleased, Alexander." His fingers started unbuttoning his partner's breeches._

 _Hamilton's back arched as Burr's hand rubbed his needy length. He smiled, attempting to maintain a cool demeanor. "You, too, would be a liar if you said I wasn't giving you just as much excitement, Burr."_

 _"_ Sir, _" he corrected with a hiss. "That is what we agreed, Alexander."_

 _Hamilton's chuckle quickly turned into a breathy moan as Burr tightened his grip before rubbing him from base to tip. "_ Sir, _" Hamilton obliged._

 _Burr hummed in amusement. "Good boy, Alexander." His hand left Hamilton long enough for him to unbutton his breeches. "Good boy." He grabbed the man by his shoulders and forced Alexander to flip onto his stomach._

 _Hamilton wished he had put up more of a fight, or that he had at least braced himself as his weight crushed his erection into the mattress. "_ Fuck! _" he hissed, drawing in a sharp breath._

 _Burr's rough hands grabbed Alexander by the hips as he leaned forward to kiss his partner's neck. "Sorry," he murmured, bringing a hand forward to unravel the ribbon keeping the brunette's hair in a neat ponytail._

 _Hamilton's hair fell to one side of his neck while Burr's lips peppered the exposed half with kisses. "Aaron," he groaned, raising his hips and feeling Burr's cock pressing against his backside._

 _"What is it that you want from me, Alexander?" Burr hummed against flushed skin._

 _"You, Sir," he murmured._

 _"Hmm?" Burr arched a brow in interest as Hamilton twisted beneath him to meet his dark eyes. "What was that, Alexander?..."_

"…Alexander?"

"You, Sir!" Hamilton barked, the quill slipping from his grasp.

Burr's brows furrowed as he stared in his friend's direction. Fighting the war was easier than stifling his laughter. "So you prefer my plan over yours?"

Jefferson snorted, and it was then that Hamilton felt every pair of eyes in the room on him. And not in a favourable way. "N…" He mouth formed a thin line as he glared daggers at Burr's smug face. "You, Sir," Hamilton began, "are completely out of your mind!" Hamilton's confidence returned as Burr rolled his eyes. "Now, if I can continue with where I left off…" He rose from his chair and grabbed the papers he had been using to take avid notes. "From the beginning…" Hamilton handed Burr the parchment pages as he returned to his place at the center of the room.


End file.
